Defined as an abnormal or excessive accumulation of body fat, obesity can have significant repercussions on the health of individuals. It is strongly associated with the appearance of disorders, in particular insulin resistance originating from type 2 diabetes.
Type 2 diabetes is a chronic illness due to an inadequate secretion of insulin for producing the expected physiological effect that, associated with obesity and a sedentary lifestyle, leads to a series of complications such as retinopathies, neuropathies, renal failures, and cardiovascular diseases.
The essential cause of obesity is an energy imbalance between calories consumed and those expended. For treatment, it is therefore advised, of course, to change one's lifestyle, in particular to adopt a diet that is less rich in fat and sugars and to engage in physical activity. This first approach is supplemented by sometimes aggressive pharmacological and medical treatments that can go so far as surgical intervention.